The DeWitts
by Sam Pembroke
Summary: Follows the DeWitt family from 1869 to 1912
1. Chapter 1

THE DEWITTS

SAM PEMBROKE

_1869.…_

It was a beautiful early spring day in Fall River. A young man named John DeWitt was walking his nineteen year old bride out of the church. Jessica Brownell DeWitt was everything a wife should be. She was loyal, kind, and gentle. John DeWitt was twenty years old and a shipbuilder's apprentice. He worked at the Shiverick Shipyard in the Taunton River. He was rather tall for someone his age, and his brown eyes gave him an air of peace. He was relatively easy going. His temper, when he released it; never got him into any trouble. He met Jessica Brownell in late 1868, when he was running errands for his father; John DeWitt senior. Jessica was the daughter of the Republic's top general: Thaddeus Brownell. The Brownell family lived in New Bedford. Jessica was the last of the Brownell children to be born. Many people avoided her, because they found her odd. Jessica was pleasing to the eyes; her auburn hair and green eyes were the biggest features she had. She was neither tall, nor stout. Most different about her, she hated wearing corsets. She didn't like the way they felt on her body, and most certainly didn't like wearing the bustled dress that was custom to wear.

Today however, all differences and similarities were put aside; for John had just wed the young Jessica Brownell. The marriage almost didn't happen. Her mother was against the marriage, and her father thought she'd only be good enough to live in Taunton State Hospital. Secretly, he wanted his daughter to get married so that she'd screw up, and John would have no choice but to throw his wife in an institution. John's family wanted his son to get married. He entered the shipbuilding trade when he was seventeen. He wished to become a naval architect and design a modern fleet for the republic. His father fought in the republic's civil war, spanning from 1851 to 1856. His regiment was called "The Dartmouth Guard" named after the town they enlisted from: Dartmouth. During the war, the DeWitt family was guarded by republican troops; they were that important. John took a liking to the sea at an early age. He would often draw pictures of ships, down to the technical details. His father suggested that he take an apprenticeship at the Shiverick Shipyard in Fall River, one town away. He gladly took the job. He made quite successful inroads at the company, he was loved by all the workers there.

Jessica however, didn't have it so easy. Instead of pumping money into her education, she was tutored at home due to her "erratic" behavior. Her family didn't like her too much. The Brownell's were about power, and Thaddeus had power. Her mother, Alicia was domineering and never let Jessica have any fun or have any friends. She was downright cruel to her daughter. Her mother gave all of her love to her brothers and sisters, but never to Jessica. She even referred to Jessica as "it." Thaddeus wouldn't even speak to his daughter, and when he did; he often would end each sentence with "you belong in an institution Jessica." Why did Jessica have to endure all of this torment? Unbeknownst to them, Jessica was very intelligent and saw through their lies and deceit. She told her mother that she was going to marry the man she saw running around New Bedford: John DeWitt. Her mother just laughed at her and told her that she wouldn't last for merely a month. Jessica wanted to prove them wrong.

For their honeymoon, they went somewhere upstate. It was during their honeymoon that John impregnated Jessica. The news of the pregnancy spread quickly. John's family was happy for them. Jessica's family on the other hand, was shocked.

"Who does he think he is, getting my daughter pregnant?" Thaddeus lamented.

"They'll have to give up the baby. She's not able to care for it herself." Her mother retorted.

She was several months along in her pregnancy now, and it was taking a toll on her health. She was ordered to remain in bed by her doctor. They picked out names for the baby: if the baby was a girl, they'd name her Ruth. Jessica was attracted to the name Ruth. If the baby was a boy, they'd name him after John's father: John DeWitt. John secretly wished for a son, whom he could also teach about the art of ship design. If they had a daughter, he'd make sure that she was brought up well, and given the finest education the republic offered. In John's mind, children were not meant to be just seen and not heard. He would want his children to participate in family functions (when time allowed). He also hoped Jessica would be there to witness his child grow up. He hoped they wouldn't stop at just one child. They put her family on the back burner and deemed that they would not see their grandchildren.

The DeWitt's lived at 501 Oak Street in Fall River. The house was large and modest, but not gaudy or oppressive. The walls were painted in dark colors. The master bedroom was spacious, with their bed in the center of the room. Off to the side was a cradle for the new baby. The front windows in the room overlooked Oak Street. The back yard was rather large for Fall River, as land was at a premium. John bought the house for next to nothing, and moved in right away. His days were spent mainly at Shiverick, where he was working on designs for a new cruiser the _Connecticut. _Jessica lay in bed all day, barely moving. This greatly worried John. He urged that the child be born in a hospital, but Jessica loudly vetoed that notion. She wanted the baby to be brought into the world at home surrounded by her and John. That is what would make her happy. She could hardly wait for the new baby. Some days, after John had left for work Jessica would get up and walk around briefly. She knew the risks that she took, but she needed the exercise.

Christmas, 1869 was spent at home. John's family came to visit. He was the oldest of five children. The youngest was only eleven years old. She couldn't comprehend the true severity of Jessica's situation. That Christmas, they received many things for the new baby, like socks and clothes. Jessica's family didn't even send her anything. The Brownell's had seemed to forgotten about Jessica. This was good for Jessica, for she didn't need to worry about what her parents thought about her. Christmas was a joyous time, and everything was put on the back burner. As the rest of the DeWitt's left to go back to Dartmouth, John settled in upstairs; having no idea that this would be the last Christmas he'd spend with Jessica.


	2. Chapter 2

_1870 February 2nd..._

It was a cold February day in Fall River. Snow began before noon, and John was away at work. Jessica was alone in the house. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain and felt something wet run down her leg: her water broke. She quickly returned to bed and lay there. She called for a maid to fetch her doctor. The contractions increased and the pain numbed her body. _"Where is John?" _She thought. John had decided to take an early day off from work to be at home with his wife. As he was motored across the Taunton River in the company launch, he had no idea of what was going on at home. As he stepped ashore, his thoughts were on his wife. Surely she'd be all right, and he was just overreacting. As the cab dropped him off in front of his house, he sensed things were not as they seemed. He opened the door and heard screams. He rushed upstairs to find the doctor and his wife.

"Push Mrs. DeWitt! You must push!" The doctor said in a calm manner.

Jessica was trying her damndest to do what the doctor told her. Suddenly the doctor noticed she was bleeding, and rather profusely. She was growing weaker by the passing second. There was fear that both she and the baby would die. Outside, John sat in a chair in the hallway. He heard cries: the baby was here! The doctor came out and told John the distressing news:

"I'm afraid your wife will not make it. She would like to see you however." John's heart sank. He walked into the bedroom. There was blood all over the bed.

"John?" Jessica said weakly.

"It's okay darling, I'm right here."

"Promise me you'll find another mother for Ruth. She needs to be nurtured and loved. You must be strong John. She's a little fighter, just like her father." She weakly continued.

"Don't you die on me Jessie. I won't let this happen Jessie. Jessie, can you hear me?" John pleaded.

There was nothingness. Jessica Brownell DeWitt was dead. He put his head in hands and openly wept. His sobs echoed throughout the house. His sweet, caring wife was dead.

"How am I going to go on?" John asked aloud. He heard the cries coming from the cradle near the bed. He walked over to it and gazed inside. There was his daughter Ruth, who had the looks of her mother; red hair and green eyes. The nurse came walking into the room and instructed John to leave.

"Ruth needs to be fed. I must have privacy!" she demanded. He quickly left the room to fetch a bottle of amaretto and a glass. He needed to drink this day off of his mind. How was he to raise Ruth on his own? Surely he couldn't bring her to work with him, although the workers might fall in love with her. He needed to find another woman to be Ruth's mother. He needed to do it fast, while Ruth was still an infant. If Ruth were older, then it would be more difficult. He knew of a young woman who was the daughter of one of the higher ups in the company's British division. Whenever he would meet him, he'd always complain of her not having someone to marry in England, so he sent her to the republic for education and to search for a husband. He had seen him two days prior, and she still hadn't found the one. He'd like to meet her.

He sat and drank his amaretto. The undertaker had come to fetch Jessica hours ago. He was hoping that Jessica's death would change the views of her family. His family would be sure to attend. There was the hassle of telling everyone at work the news of his daughters birth, but also of his wife's death. The sweetness filled his mouth and he gulped it down. Today was a day of a most regretful nature. The nurse had come into the parlor holding Ruth. John took Ruth from her in a most greedy way; by snatching her up like a toy. He held her close. Her fiery plume of hair was neatly covered by the blanket in which she was wrapped.

"I'm your papa Ruth. I won't let anything happen to you ever. Soon, you're going to have a new mother, and we'll be a family again." He gently said to the infant. He kissed her on the forehead and held her close. Right now nothing could come between him and Ruth, not even the death of Jessica.

Two days later, the funeral for Jessica was held. She looked so peaceful in her coffin. John's family was there. He looked everywhere for Jessica's family, and only found her oldest brother there. He seemed to be the only one who cared for Jessica at all. John eulogized his wife, and the funeral service was concluded. The next thing they all knew, they were in Oak Grove Cemetery, lowering her coffin into the ground. After everyone left his home on Oak Street, he sat back and had another glass of amaretto. He had to work the next day, so he laid off from consuming the entire bottle. He looked at the newspaper and saw the bleak headline:

"_War seen as new confederacy rises in America." _John couldn't believe it. Would his father also push him to join the army? He knew he had to find another wife and soon. He went to bed that night knowing what he needed to do.

The next day while at work, he saw William Hatch, the man who's daughter was looking to be married.

"I'll marry your daughter." John said.

"You have to meet her first John, she's different." Said William.

"What's her name?" John asked.

"Edith." Said William again.

Now he wanted to meet Edith. Jessica would have wanted this, she told him to do it. He asked William where Edith might be staying. He told him that Edith was most likely living in New Bedford on Smith Street. William decided to go to New Bedford after dark and retrieve his daughter. John fully explained that his wife had just died in childbirth and that he was a father. William took his words and kept them. The next day, was a Saturday. John woke up early, and around noon heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find William and Edith. Edith almost looked like Jessica, for she had red hair. Her eyes however, were blue. She was smitten with him instantaneously. She spoke with an English accent. Immediately she wanted to see Ruth. John took her to see the baby. She adored Ruth and held her. She held her for quite some time.

"It looks like she likes you Edith." John said.

They had tea, and Edith began discussing plans for the wedding. She was quite serious about getting married. John also wished to be remarried. Again, Jessica would have wanted it this way. He offered some amaretto to William. He accepted. By now it was getting quite late. Both William and Edith stayed for dinner, which consisted of roasted chicken. William offered a toast.

"To John and Edith! May you have many happy years together." He said as he raised his glass in the air. Edith smiled, as did John. Could this work? It had to. He saw that Edith didn't want to live as an old maid, all alone. She took John into her life readily. They both were ready for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_1870 July 8th__…_

Their courtship lasted a few months. Edith and John hit it off right away, perhaps too much. She was attracted to him like a moth to a flame. They wanted to have more children, a plan both she and John agreed upon. Edith was just like Jessica: she was loyal, obedient, and caring. William approved of the marriage, as did John's parents. They didn't wish to have an extravagant wedding, but since it was Edith's first; the wedding turned out to be quite large. They set the date of their wedding to be July 8th, 1870. At this same time, John was considering enlisting in the army. He wanted to fight in the "Fighting 501st," A military unit that was revered by many. Many at work applauded him for wanting to join the army. He knew war was coming, and the newspapers showed it every day. He wanted to be strong for Edith.

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. Edith was dressed in an extravagant gown, and John wore a tuxedo; in fact it was the same tuxedo he wore to his previous wedding. Ruth was the only member of the family to not attend the wedding, as she was only six months old at the time. After the reception, John talked to Edith about enlisting in the army. She wasn't opposed to it like he feared. She commended him for doing so.

"You'd make a good soldier John. At least you'll be fighting for the girl you left behind." She said as she kissed him. That same night, they made love. It was unknown to them at the time, but Edith became pregnant on this night. The following day, he walked to the recruiting office on Eastern Avenue. He walked inside and sat down.

"So, you'd like to join the army? What unit do you plan on joining?" The recruiter asked.

"I'd like to join the Fighting 501st, I'd like to fight alongside the young general named Creedon. I understand that they're there in America now, fighting the dreaded new confederacy." John said. The recruiter looked at him.

"You're lucky you're volunteering. They're going to start drafting in the next few months. How well can you handle a rifle? I see your last name is DeWitt. Are you by chance the son of the famous John DeWitt?" The recruiter asked. John spoke:

"Yes, he's my father." John said.

John took the exam, and passed with flying colors.

"You will leave for training in three days. Make sure you let your employer know of your decision." The recruiter said.

John left the office and headed home. He had to tell Edith that he was officially in the army now. He walked in through the front door, and saw Edith sitting in the parlor.

"It's official. I'm in the army now Edith. I leave for training in three days. It looks like our boys need all the help they can get. They're going to institute a draft." John said.

"You mean conscription? They do that back home in England. My brother is currently serving in the queen's army. Maybe you'll meet on the battlefield, if England decides to join the war." Edith said.

That night as John went to bed, his thoughts were fluttering. He couldn't turn back now, now that he had made a commitment to his country. He wondered about how great he'd be if he truly did shine for his republic. Tomorrow he'd go to work and tell them of his decision, they would support him. At least he hoped they'd support his decision. He wanted to tell his father, and he would on the last day. He drifted off to sleep.

The next day dawned foggy as he made his way to the launch that would take him over to Shiverick Shipyard. Once aboard the launch, he sat on one of the chairs contemplating on how he should tell his boss. As the launch docked at the shipyard, he quickly got off. He made his way to his office. The office was of modest size, with pictures upon the wall. Pictures of Jessica, and more importantly his daughter.

"How are things going DeWitt? Congratulations on your marriage. I'm so sorry about Jessica." Allen Shiverick, the CEO of the company said.

"I'd like to talk to you about an important decision I made."

"What is it DeWitt?" He asked.

"I've joined the army, what with things going badly in America, and the institution of a draft in the coming months. I figured I'd volunteer instead of being conscripted." John said. Allen's eyes grew large.

"You made a good decision. Have you told your wife?" Allen said.

"Yes. She knows. I'm going to Dartmouth tomorrow to alert my father. I leave the day after tomorrow for training."

"You've been such a good employee. We need more people like you DeWitt. This company runs on good people like yourself. You can keep your job." Allen said. John's mind was put at ease. That was easy, almost too easy. He went home after his last day at work and relaxed. Edith was holding Ruth.

"What did you tell them?" She asked.

"I told them I joined the army. Allen was pleased. He said it was the right thing to do." John replied. Ruth cooed and Edith repositioned her.

"Are you going to tell your father about joining the army?" Edith asked.

"Tomorrow, then I leave for Camp Bateman for training." Replied John.

Dinner that night was quiet, save for small talk. The marriage was going along very well so far. Ruth truly was the high point of their marriage. They wanted more children. Little did John know, his wish would be granted. They went to bed like usual, but John got up early. He left for Dartmouth around 9 A.M. the next morning. He arrived in Dartmouth twenty minutes later. He made his way to his parents home on Allen Street. He knocked on the door and was greeted by his youngest sister.

"Good morning John. How are you?" Caroline asked. John said that he was doing fine and that he wanted to talk to their father. He walked inside. He saw John Senior sitting in his chair.

"John! What brings you here?" John Senior asked.

"I'd like to talk to you about something." John said.

"Are you two already having trouble?" Asked his father.

"No. I've joined the army. I leave tomorrow for Camp Bateman." Said John.

"Good for you! I knew you'd like the service. I sure did. I even formed a regiment. Do you know what unit you'll be fighting in?" His father asked.

"I'll be in the 501st. I'll be alongside General Creedon." John replied.

"Creedon is somebody to watch. He's only nineteen, but he sure has a handle on things it looks like." said John Senior.

For the rest of the day, John remained at his father's house. He decided that he wanted to do something with them, so they went into New Bedford to celebrate. Everyone was proud of him and his achievement. They ate lunch in downtown New Bedford. John Senior raised a toast to his eldest son.

"To New England!" He called out.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

_1870 July 12th__…_

John boarded the train early that morning. He was leaving Fall River for a few weeks. Camp Bateman was going to be a new experience for him. Whatever class distinction he had was out the window now. He was a _soldier. _A soldier for the mightiest republic the earth had seen, even mightier than the English. The train wound through small towns along the way: Freetown, Taunton, Norton, and Attleboro. He was traveling in the same area that during the civil war saw some of the bloodiest confrontations. In the same compartment he was traveling in another man broke out his guitar. He sang the lyrics to a song that John had heard before:

_Wanna tell you about the girl I loveMy she looks so fineShe's the only one that I been dreamin' ofMaybe someday she will be all mineI wanna tell her that I love her soAnd thrill her with my every touchI need to tell her she's the only one I really love_

John remembered this song very well. The workers at Shiverick sang this song to keep themselves busy. The man continued.

_I got a woman, wanna ball all dayI got a woman, she won't be true, noI got a woman, stay drunk all the timeI said I got a little woman and she won't be true_

By now they were entering Plainville. Plainville was a small town that had a bustling center. John could see women walking Main Street. His mind flashed back to Edith. She'd be all alone with Ruth. Ruth wasn't even old enough to know that her father had gone away. If this war lasted a long time, she'd be old enough to realize that her father had done the patriotic thing to do. His father was proud of what he had done, so was Edith. Plainville had come and gone. More towns passed: Bellingham, Uxbridge, and Mendon. The beverage service had come. John ordered tea. A small bag of peanuts accompanied his tea. He graciously ate the peanuts. His duffel bag lay next to him on the other seat. He looked inside the bag to find a picture of him holding his daughter. She looked sleepy, but that's to be expected when dealing with babies.

Two hours into the journey, and already they were in that part of the state where all the towns were squares. The town of Burke was his destination. Forty five minutes later, the train stopped in Burke. John got off. He noticed a man dressed in khaki wearing a navy blue campaign hat with gold string attached to it. Several other men were gathered in the same spot he was.

"You have approximately ten seconds to get on the yellow squares!" The man in the uniform bellowed. Since John was standing on a yellow square, he didn't move. The others however, did.

"Good! Welcome to Camp Bateman! This place will be your home for the next six weeks, any of you who think you shouldn't be here, leave now!" The instructor said.

John was used to this. His father, while never abusive often pulled off the drill instructor when he needed to be clear. As the group got into formation and marched into Camp Bateman, John felt free. After being processed, and shown their bunks. John let out a collective sigh. He worried about Edith and Ruth. That night, he bunked down. The man on the top bunk began talking.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"John DeWitt. I'm from Dartmouth. Who are you?" John said

"Nathan Hockley. I'm from Pittsfield. Family owns a steel company in Pittsylvania." Said Nathan.

"What made you decide to join the army?" John asked.

"Family issues. I couldn't take my father anymore. He was always down my throat about the smallest of things."

"So you just decided to join the army? I'm the son of the famous John DeWitt who formed the-"

"Dartmouth Guard? I remember reading about them in school. They sound like tough SOB's." Nathan said rather dryly.

"You have no idea. One of them decided to cut the head off of a royalist soldier's corpse and parade around with it. Then you had another take out William Creedon. General Creedon's father was there when it happened. He fired the shot that killed his brother." Added John.

"Talk about hating your own brother. Well, he was a traitor to the republic." Added Nathan.

The two decided that sleep would be the best option for them. They slept hard. The next day they awoke at six o'clock. The drill sergeant was loud like usual. He made them go run. They ran for six miles. When they got back, they began bayonet training.

"What happens when you run out of ammunition and the enemy is bearing down on you? You stick 'em with the bayonet! I want you to try using your bayonets on those sandbags over there. Best of five. Go!" The drill sergeant bellowed.

John did as he was told. He managed to kill the enemy all five times. After bayonet practice, it was time to handle a rifle. The Saco rifle was the republic's best weapon. Unlike other rifles of the time, this one had a bolt and a magazine that contained five rounds. All the operator had to do was close the magazine, pull the trigger and open the magazine again. Rinse and repeat. It was that simple. The Saco was a deadly accurate weapon. John managed to score twenty kills. To say that John had a blast was an understatement. He seemed to have fit right into the army. After handling a rifle, grenade throwing was next. John was able to throw all of his grenades without problems. He seemed ready to fight on the front. He made friends with Nathan, who also was going to be in the 501st. John wondered what Ruth and Edith were up to. He decided to write a letter to Edith. He wanted to tell his wife that it was all right.

Five weeks later, John was ready to graduate from training camp. He dressed in his navy blue uniform and navy blue campaign hat. Edith was there with Ruth to watch the graduation ceremony. After the ceremony, John would have two weeks leave before he was to go to America. As the ceremony concluded, the soldiers threw their hats into the air. John was now part of the army, and the 501st. He smiled. Edith kissed him on the lips, and he held Ruth. Ruth was now seven months old, and was teething. The train ride back from Camp Bateman was relatively tranquil. The first objective when he arrived back in Fall River was to go to Dartmouth and see his family, they'd be happy to know he made it through training camp. He stepped off the train in Fall River, and headed for his house on Oak Street. He entered the home and immediately went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Tomorrow was the day he would go to Dartmouth.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

_1870 September 8th__…_

John's first day back in Fall River was full of excitement. He left early that morning to head for Dartmouth to see his family. He decided to bring Edith and Ruth along for the trip. They wound through Westport, and finally entered Dartmouth. As they made the right onto Tucker Road, Edith commented:

"So this is what Dartmouth is like? I was expecting it to be more urban."

"Dartmouth is a very large town, parts of it are urban. Others not so much. My parents live in the not so urban part of town. Here comes the turnoff for Allen Street." John said.

They turned left onto Allen Street. Ruth cooed, and Edith held her tighter. John was wearing his uniform. They followed Allen Street until it hit Slocum Road. Slocum was named after one of the other prominent families in Dartmouth. The DeWitt house was modest, not a house of any large size. Its front lawn was neatly trimmed, and roses grew up the side. He saw his mother outside. She stood by the door, motioning for her husband to come out. John Senior came out and saw his son in his uniform.

"You made it! You're in the army now!" He said hugging his son. John was truly happy. Caroline and the others came out. Caroline couldn't believe that her oldest brother was now a soldier.

"Are you in the 501st?" asked John Senior.

"Indeed I am. I'll get to meet Creedon in person now. I've heard so much about him. I also met this young man by the name of Hockley. Apparently his family is in the steel business." Said John.

John looked for his younger brother; Jacob.

"Where's Jacob?" He asked.

"Jacob's away at school in Bellingham. He knows about you going into the army. We practically had to drag him to Bellingham. He preferred to have gone to school in New Bedford, but I told him that the school in Bellingham was better for him." Said his father. Caroline wanted to hold Ruth. Edith granted her request. Caroline held Ruth tightly.

"I have some news." Said Edith.

"What news would that be?" Asked John.

"I'm pregnant. I'm due early next year."

"We'll have another grandchild!" Said John's mother.

"That's wonderful." Said John. He'd now have another child. Hopefully he wouldn't lose Edith like he lost Jessica. Jessica's death still impacted him greatly. He hadn't hoped to lose Jessica, but he had to deal with the hand that he was dealt with. The discussion turned to Caroline.

"Are you going to send her off to school?" Asked John.

"No, she'll be with her governess for another year. Perhaps then we'll send her to Brattleboro. Or we might send her to Ravenwood, out in Nyack." Said his father.

"Ravenwood? Father, I didn't know you had that in mind. Don't you think you should send her somewhere closer to home? I mean, she's only going to be twelve. Do you think she's ready?" Asked John. His father took what John said into consideration.

"Well, there is that girls school in New Bedford. She'd be close, close enough so that we wouldn't have to worry. I hate worrying over our little girl. When I worry about her, I don't feel right." Said his father again.

Morning tea was brought out and served. The group sat down at the dining room table. Ruth was brought upstairs to lay down.

"Tell us a little bit about yourself Edith." Asked John's mother.

"Well, I'm from England. I'm truly English." Said Edith.

"How do you like it here in the republic?" Asked his mother again.

"I do like it better here. In England we don't even have the right to vote. Here we do. I find that to be amazing."

"We do take pride in our women. Family is a big thing here. As you can see from us, we like to stay together. The DeWitt's have been through thick and thin. We're a motley assortment of people. Have I told you the story of how John and I met?"

"Sarah!" John Senior said, blushing.

"It was a rainy day in New Bedford. I was walking out of the library when I ran into a uniformed man. I fell backwards. He picked me up off of the sidewalk. I told him to put me down, which he did. I couldn't get past his eyes. They were so calming. I felt at peace with him. We began a courtship after that. We were married on the eve of the civil war. John Junior was born nine months after that." Sarah said.

They were so busy sitting and talking that they forgot what time it was. John told everyone that it was time to go, and Ruth needed to get back home. They left, and were back on their way to Fall River. They arrived at Oak Street a half hour later. When they got inside, Edith put Ruth down in her bed. These two week s were going to be brief, but John would have to enjoy the time given to him. The person who he'd worry about the most, was his wife. He worried about her pregnancy. _"What if it were difficult? What if she dies? What would I do then?" _John thought. After losing Jessica, he could take no chance. This baby was going to be born in a hospital, and not at home. Home births were too complicated, and the risk of losing the woman was greater. He wished for a brother or sister for Ruth. He hoped for a son again. He'd name him after his father.

Dinner that night was quiet. Edith made small talk, and John listened.

"I'm glad you took me to Dartmouth today. It's somewhere I've never been before. I really liked it." Said Edith

"I'm glad you liked it. I knew you would." He said.

"I like your family. They really are as your mother described 'a motley group of people.'"

"They certainly are." Said John.

They finished dinner relatively late. They then went to bed. John had his two weeks all planned out.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

_1870 October 29__th__…_

John was sleeping in his bed aboard the vessel _Ernestine_. The troopship was taking him to America, to fight in the now quickly escalating New England War. He wondered what challenges he would face on the battlefield. He looked for Nathan that day and found him on the stern. He could tell Nathan was nervous about going to fight. Nathan was looking at a picture of his sweetheart.

"Still looking at that picture Nathan?" John asked.

"I just want to make sure she's close by if I do die on the battlefield." Said Nathan.

"I don't think you're going to have to worry about dying on the battlefield Nathan. It's the enemy that needs to worry. Our rifles are superior to theirs." Said John.

"Don't put too much faith in your weapon. It could still jam. A bullet is a bullet. Plain and simple." Nathan said dryly.

In two days they'd land at Boston and group with their squad. What new experiences would they experience? Would this war be over quickly? Word from the higher ups was that this war wasn't going to be quick. It was going to be a war of attrition. They could easily still be there in America by 1874.

The next morning, John awoke at 5:30. Chow was served and John ate it with much gusto. He hoped they would make it to Boston, and that they wouldn't sink. He could tell by the construction method used on the _Ernestine_ that she was indeed a sturdy vessel. An hour later, there came a cry from the crows nest.

"Raider, Eleven o'clock!" All the soldiers were assigned to battle stations. John picked up his rifle, and went to the ammunition station to get a magazine. He loaded his rifle, and headed to his assigned spot. He put his rifle butt against his shoulder and waited. The raider drifted into view and he fired. He hit somebody. The enemy crumpled under his own weight and lay there lifeless. He pulled the bolt open and ejected the spent shell. It landed with a ping onto the deck. He closed the breech and went to work firing again. He hit another person, this time in the head. He had just killed two people. Two of the enemy. The raider, not wanting to engage in any more firefights, pulled away back into the fog. John was on high alert.

"Some welcome to America huh?" He said to Nathan. Nathan only shrugged and put his rifle down. John slapped him on the back, and began to walk away. He retired to his bunk. He didn't get much sleep the previous night, and now was a good time to catch up on some well deserved rest. He took his boots off, and lay on the bed. He drifted off to sleep. Two hours later, he woke up to the sound of running. The same raider which had pestered them two hours prior was back for more. Once again, John reached his battle station, and picked up his rifle. He paused to size up the situation, and fired. He couldn't believe his luck. He hit the captain of the raider. He watched as the captain grabbed for his chest and collapsed. It all seemed to be in slow motion. The deck of the raider erupted into total chaos. The men aboard the _Ernestine _were picking off the enemy one by one. After the last of the enemy was killed, the _Ernestine_ backed away, and fired her guns. Sinking the raider. John watched as the raider slid under the waves. The _Ernestine_ steamed away, remaining on her course. Wanting to retire to his bunk again, he was stopped by Nathan.

"You took out the captain of that raider? Good shot, you ought to be a sharpshooter." Said Nathan.

"If I was a sharpshooter, I'd have to be on my toes all the hours in a day. I have a little girl, another child on the way, and a wife to fight for. I want to be there for them when this war ends, if it ever ends."

"Your wife, how did she take the news that you were going off to fight?" Asked Nathan.

"She understood. Her brother is in the British Army." Said John.

"So your wife is British?" Asked Nathan.

"Yes. She wanted our marriage to be arranged, but I'd have no part in that. I work with her father back in Fall River. He travels between our nation and Britain regularly."

"You work for Shiverick don't you?"

"Yes. I understand that your steel company ships us steel for the vessels we build?"

"Yes. We have an almost exclusive contract." Said Nathan.

"Your family, you said that you cannot stand your father. What are they like?" Asked John.

"My father is a bit of a hard-ass. My mother is so air headed. My oldest brother is dead. My sister wants to be a teacher, and me; well I seem like the only normal one out of the group. I decided to leave home and join the army. My father wishes for me to own the steel business. My oldest brother was going to become owner, but he contracted meningitis and died. What is your family like?" Said Nathan.

"My family, well my father fought in our civil war. He told me it was every bit as uncivil as a schoolyard fight. My mother, stood by him. I was born in '50. I am the eldest child. Jacob, my brother attends a boys school out in Bellingham. My younger sister, Caroline will be attending a girls school in New Bedford. As for me, I have a baby daughter named Ruth. She has her mother's spirit. Sadly, she is no longer with us. She died immediately after giving birth. I married Edith, my current wife months after the death of Jessica. I have another child on the way." Said John.

The Ernestine sailed into the sunset. They'd arrive in Boston the day after the next, and they'd be assigned a position on the front. He was good friends with Nathan Hockley. He hoped they'd be together on the front. John had never been to America, neither had Nathan. This was going to be their baptism under fire. John thought of Ruth and Edith. He needed to be strong for them. He would write to Edith, letting her know he was all right. He looked out over the ocean, he saw clouds on the horizon, these clouds threatened rain, and war.


	7. Chapter 7

-1CHAPTER SEVEN

_1870 November 1st…_

Having made it to Boston safely, the troops disembarked from the _Ernestine_, and marched through the city. John could tell right away that things were not wonderful in America, and by the looks on the civilians faces; people were frightened. His uniform impeccable, his blue campaign hat shone darkly in the sun. John was marching with other members of the 501st, Nathan Hockley marched alongside him. Today, they were meeting General Peter Bradford Creedon Junior. John had heard the stories, as did Nathan. They came to a campsite in the town of Milton. Milton looked like a massive bomb had gone off.

"With our continued barrage, we'll have the rebels on the run. Word is, is that they are running, albeit into the hills." Said John. The camp was marked by the flag of the republic. Sitting in a chair in a dark, almost black uniform sat General Creedon.

"So this is what they sent me. I hope to god they're willing to fight. My men are tough. I want to see how tough these men are." Said the general.

General Creedon stood up from his chair and inspected the men.

"You two, what are your names?" He asked, his voice calm and collected.

"I'm John DeWitt sir." Said John.

"I'm Nathan Hockley sir." Said Nathan.

"Good. I want you to be my personal escorts. I meet with President Grant in a few weeks in Washington, as to update the progress on the war. America is far too weak to fight this on her own. That is why we stepped in, and we won't leave until all the rebellion has been squelched."

"That sounds like a splendid plan sir." Said John.

"Our first plan is to take Randolph. There's a rebel stronghold near the town center. They have cannons, and Gatling guns from what we've gathered. It won't be easy, but I trust that you will be able to take them out. All of them." Said the general.

"We'll do our best, we have some of the greatest officers." Said Nathan.

"Good. All right, move out." Said Creedon.

The formation moved on. They reached their campsite, and went to work setting up their pup tents. It took no time in setting up the campsite, and immediately men were assigned to watches. John took third watch, Nathan took the first. Gunshots were heard in the distance, and this made the men uneasy. Several hours later, it was finally John's turn to take watch. The night was quiet, too quiet. Suddenly, he heard rustling in the woods. He readied his rifle, pulling the bolt shut. He waited for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally, the source of the rustling was found: three of the enemy were walking towards camp. He called out, alerting the campsite of their presence.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" Shouted John.

He looked at these "men." In reality, they could have been no more than sixteen years of age.

"Who sent you?" asked John in a stern voice.

"We're surrendering. We've had enough of this conflict. We want you to take us as prisoners."

John looked at one of them.

"You ought to be in school." He said.

"School is pointless. It gets you nowhere. This is where my future is." Said the leader of the three.

"All right, come along." He marched them into the camp, where he met General Creedon.

"I see you have captured three of them. I want to get information out of them before we send them away to be interned." Said the general.

John saluted him, and was dismissed to go back on watch. A few hours later, he was relieved. As he walked back to his tent, he caught up with Creedon.

"Don't you ever sleep?" He asked the general.

"Not on nights like this, we've gathered information from those three boys who surrendered. I cannot tell you what I found out, out here. Come back to my quarters and I'll tell you." Said Creedon. John followed the general back to his tent.

"I'll tell you what I've found out." Creedon said.

"What did you find out general?" Asked John.

"Not only do those bastards have a stronghold in Randolph, but also in Canton. I want all of you to carry a spade. We may have to dig in. They're too stupid to use the railroads. You'd think that you'd want to use a railroad to move your supplies around, but no. These idiots decide to use the standard road system. With that aside, tell me about yourself DeWitt." Said the general.

"Where do you want me to start?" Asked John.

"Are you married?" Creedon asked.

"Yes. She is my second wife. My first wife died after giving birth to our daughter, Ruth." Said John.

"Your first wife, what was she like?" Creedon asked again.

"She was beautiful. She was my world, she was taken away from me. Her name was Jessica. Her father, is Thaddeus Brownell." Said John.

This hit Peter like a ton of bricks. Quickly, he replied;

"Jessica Brownell. General Brownell wanted me to marry her. She flat out refused. She said I was in the military, like her father. She wouldn't want that for anybody." Said Peter.

"I didn't know she was anti military. Did she despise her father? I know she was extremely intelligent, perhaps too intelligent for her family."

"She didn't like how controlling he was. You didn't hear this from me, but Brownell needs to go. He was good during our civil war, but now senility is catching up to him. He would never let Jessica do anything. She was anti-war, and was quite progressive. She believed in Republicanism, like myself; but unlike her I believe in the military. We can talk about your daughter if you'd like. Perhaps your second wife. I don't want to get too personal. She was your wife, and I respect that."

"Thank you general. My daughter, Ruth is almost nine months old. She has her mother's hair and eyes. She's quite boisterous."

"What about your second wife?" Asked the general.

"Her name is Edith. She's from Britain. I met her shortly after Jessica's death. We had a brief courtship, and at the insistence of her father we married. Our wedding was nothing spectacular. A few short days after we wed, I joined the army and here I am." Said John.

"So, your wife is British? That's interesting. Have you written to her at all?" Asked Peter.

"Not yet. I'll write in a few days. Let me get some battle experience in first. Looks like we'll need all the help we can get." Said John.

The men parted, and John went to his tent. Sleep wasn't that far off for him. He dreamt that this war was over and that he could see his daughter once again. He wanted to hold her, see her take her first steps, hear her say her first words. In his mind, Jessica was watching over him and Ruth. He didn't know it yet, but Jessica would "visit" him several times over the course of the conflict. He felt at peace when she was there.

It was going to be a long time before he came home.


End file.
